


FWB

by luciferwrote



Series: joji & kureishi. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Slash, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: Tomorrow they’d go their separate ways, fall into their daily routines and see each other only briefly in between their respective jobs. But tonight, they’d reap the benefits of their friendship.
Relationships: Narushima Joji/Kureishi Mitsuyo
Series: joji & kureishi. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	FWB

"Oh, _fuck_ \--."

Joji's strained voice cuts the silence between them. Kureishi was never one to be quiet during these sorts of things but since the other seemed uncomfortable enough at the start, he wanted to ease into this despite already having two lubed fingers deep inside Joji's ass. 

"Too much?" Kureishi asks, voice considerate while still slightly teasing. 

Joji shakes his head, his eyes intently shut. "No." 

Kureishi grins, running his free hand along Joji's thigh. "I'm going to add another,” he says and then waits for any sign of objection; it doesn't come and that pleases him more than the sight of Joji spread open for him. 

He slides a third finger into Joji's tight hole, delicately pushing through those delicious rings of muscle. Joji hisses beneath him, eyes still closed, obstinate look on his face. Kureishi parts his digits, slowly scissoring the other open while pushing those same fingers in and out.

He glances at Joji’s neglected cock, hard and flush against the man’s abdomen, leaking at its tip. Kureishi had instructed him not to touch it prior to the start of their little rendezvous and he’d done a good job of listening thus far. Although, by the look on the other’s face he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. 

“I think you’re ready for me,” Kureish says, pulling his slick fingers free of Joji’s ass. 

“I think you’re right.” 

Is the deadpan response he gets and he smiles fondly after finally seeing Joji’s eyes open, a dark, desperate look behind them. 

Kureishi grabs the condom he had set aside earlier and rolls it down over his throbbing cock. He squeezes a little more lube onto his erection before positioning himself over the other. Joji has already pulled his knees to his chest, making it easier for Kureishi to line his cock with the man’s entrance. 

He rocks his hips forward then, slow at first to allow the other to adjust. Joji’s lips part as he gasps; tensing from the intrusion. “Relax,” Kureishi whispers into his ear, his own composure hanging on by a thread as his cock is enveloped by Joji’s tight heat. 

Joji does his best but ultimately, Kureishi continues, rocking his hips forward until his entire length is inside the other and he fucks into him; long, slow strokes, until Joji comes undone underneath him. That obstinate expression along Joji's visage is a complete thing of the past now and despite Kureishi’s cool confidence, it’s taking him everything in his power not to come right then and there. 

His thrusts speed up and become increasingly erratic, much like his breathing over the sound of skin slapping against bare skin. Joji releases his grasp on one of his legs in order to find leverage along Kureishi’s shoulder as he’s being fucked into, his short blunt nails digging into Kureishi’s flesh. 

With his release, Joji’s hole suddenly becomes a lot tighter and Kureishi’s mouth parts open as he feels a familiar coil of pressure low along his abdomen. He fucks faster then, chasing his climax as he eyes the man beneath him close to his own. 

When Joji comes, his eyes go wide and he cries out; while his cock spills thick ropes of come onto his stomach and across his chest. Kureishi thrusts harder then, burying his throbbing cock as deep as it will go until orgasm tears through him and he feels himself spilling into the condom, wishing he could’ve filled Joji’s ass with his fluids instead of the rubber. 

Their breathing slows almost in tandem and Kureishi’s eyes fall on Joji, who had already regained composure. Joji’s gaze is warmer now, relaxed and easy; his eyes, though not of the same color, appear a little brighter than before. Kureishi pulls out of him then, falling alongside him on the bed. 

They were an odd pair, very much like how they were _odd_ individually, but they worked for all intents and purposes. 

Kureishi sighs, bone tired and growing drowsy. Before he can doze off, he grabs a nearby towel, wiping himself off after disposing of the used condom. He nudges Joji’s side, coaxing the other into a warm shower before they end the night. 

Tomorrow they’d go their separate ways, fall into their daily routines and see each other only briefly in between their respective jobs. But tonight, they’d reap the benefits of their friendship.


End file.
